1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional non-motorized wheelchair, when powered by the user, the user must grab a large wheel or a hand rail disposed around the large wheel and push in a forward direction for forward movement. To move straight ahead, the user must simultaneously push the two large wheels, one on either side of the user. To cause the wheelchair to turn right, the user must push only on the large wheel or associated hand rail on a left side of the chair. To make a left turn, the user must push only on the wheel or associated hand rail on the right side of the wheelchair.
The motion of pushing the chair requires a certain level of manual dexterity and upper body strength not found in all wheelchair users. Those wheelchair users who lack the required manual dexterity and upper body strength must either have someone push their wheelchair or they must use a more expensive motorized wheelchair. Any speeds, except for very slow speeds, are awkward to obtain.